The After Party
by Doc House
Summary: CJ and Toby have a heart to heart.


TITLE: The After party. (1/1) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will. NOTES: This is a post-episode to Process Stories. Spoiler alert warning! PAIRING: Toby/Andy. CJ/Toby friendship. FEEDBACK: I'm writing this late, after not being able to sleep like a normal person. Let me know if I did okay.  
  
  
  
Election Night 2002  
  
"Everyone's starting to clear out," Josh walked back. "I think the party's over."  
  
"It's four in the morning," CJ moaned. "We all have to be at work in four hours."  
  
"It's four!" Sam jumped and looked at his watch.  
  
"Everyone go home and get some sleep," Toby ordered. "And give me back the sonogram."  
  
"I still can't tell which is which," Sam handed it back with a smirk.  
  
"Well, I'm sure the truth will come out eventually." Toby smiled shyly.  
  
"Has Andy agreed to marry you yet?" Josh questioned as he put on his coat.  
  
"No," Toby shook his head and gave him a look.  
  
"I'm leaving now," Josh took the hint and took off.  
  
"If I have to do this thing in California, I better be able to see these kids when they're born," Sam stood and put on his coat. "I'm not going to miss watching you deal with two babies."  
  
"That means a lot Sam," Toby glared.  
  
"See you guys tomorrow. Or.later today." Sam moaned and looked at his watch while walking out.  
  
"What the hell is going on with you?" CJ asked, stealing the sonogram. "We won the election today, shouldn't you be.I don't know, happy."  
  
"I am happy," Toby looked at her. "Don't you see the huge smile on my face?" He asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Not really," CJ glared. She looked down at the sonogram and smiled. "I wonder if the boy will enter the World with a cigar and a beard."  
  
"I have a question for you," Toby mentioned. "If it took you over three years trying to get pregnant, and when you finally do, you find out your having twins. Wouldn't you be so exited that you wouldn't do anything to purposely add stress in your life?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" CJ gave him a questioning look.  
  
"I talked to Andy tonight at her election party. I asked her about the statement. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out what the big deal was. I wrote eight different statements, but she refused all of them. Finally, I figured it out." Toby moaned. "She's trying to create a fight. A lot of people are not going to like to see congresswoman pregnant or raising kids without being married to the father. And she knows it."  
  
"She's not trying to avoid a fight," CJ finished.  
  
"She's trying to create one," Toby nodded.  
  
"She's smart Toby. I think she knows what she's doing. She would never purposely put the twins in danger or add any additional stress in her life. Besides, I think it's a good idea."  
  
"It is a good idea, but I have two problems with it. One, I don't want to her get herself in a position to cause herself or the twins any harm. Also, if she's trying to create a fight on this front, there's no way in hell that she'll ever agree to marry me."  
  
"I think the second one is the biggest factor," CJ smiled. "Toby, I've seen you with her in the last few months. Trust me, you're wearing her down. You can be a little romantic if you really make yourself."  
  
"Has she talked to you about any of this?" Toby asked.  
  
"No, she's not one to really get in touch with her feelings with anyone," CJ mentioned and handed Toby back the sonogram. "They're going to be cute kids."  
  
"Thanks," Toby grinned slightly. "What if she never agrees to marry me?"  
  
"Well, just continue to be a part of your children lives. Never let them feel neglected. That's the important thing."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Also," CJ grabbed her coat and put it on. "If she doesn't agree to marry you, I will." She smirked.  
  
"Get out of my office," Toby pointed towards the door.  
  
"Later pappa," CJ smirked and walked out. "Oh, one other thing." CJ stopped and smiled. "I think you're going to make a great father."  
  
"Thank you," Toby nodded his thanks. "You're going to be in their lives to you know?"  
  
"I better. I've already bought ten roles of film for the delivery," CJ smirked and walked away.  
  
"Well guys," Toby looked down at the sonogram. "I just want to make sure you know I won't let you two down."  
  
"Toby," Abbey smiled from the doorway.  
  
"Ma'am," Toby jumped up at the sight of Abbey Bartlet. "That's a lovely robe."  
  
"Thanks," Abbey smirked. "Listen, Jed's asleep, but I wanted to let you know that if you needed anything, let us know. Especially if you need someone to talk some sense into Andy about marrying you again."  
  
"Thanks ma'am, but I think I got it covered."  
  
"Just give her time Toby," Abbey smiled. "You two have all the time in the World."  
  
"Thanks," Toby nodded and watched her walk out.  
  
"Beatrice and Bluto?" Toby smiled to himself. "Trust me, I'll do better when you're born."  
  
The End 


End file.
